This invention comprises a voltage (or power) surge suppression device of circuit breaker or interrupter (including fusible) format or a format which is interfaceable with power panels or panelboards (including fusible types).
There are voltage surge suppression products on the market in much different formats than outlined herein which provide varying degrees and types of protection for sensitive electrical devices such as computers and electronic equipment. Most of these devices are designed for "point-of-use" application, either in a plug-in or hard wiring mode.
Some are designed for attachment to the electrical panel but on separate units which will be mounted adjacent to but separate from the panel. These therefore require hard wiring and are therefore less convenient. The "point of use" type are easy to install but protect only at one point. Some prior art devices mounted outside a panel can provide some degree of branch circuit protection but this is reduced by the multiple of necessary runs, interconnecting wiring.